El Herrero de Corazones
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: No se como describirla... pasen a leerla, no se decepcionaran, lo juro


El herrero de corazones

Aclaro, esta es una adiciona de una historia que vi en una imagen que subieron a facebook y como me gusto mucho pues la hice X3, pueden buscar casi como esta el titulo para ver la serie de imágenes.

* * *

POV. 3° persona

Era un día normal en el mercado de Summerville, gente pasaba de un lado a otro, comprando víveres, joyas de fantasía, lo típico; ignorando a la pequeña de cabello negro, lacio y peinado en distintas direcciones, era bajita, pálida y vestía un vestido rojo con blanco y capucha roja, en el brazo izquierdo tenía una cesta llena de corazones, en la mano derecha sostenía un corazón.

Un hombre rubio, alto y pálido la vio, ella también lo miro.

– Disculpe señor, ¿No quiere comprar un corazón? – Pregunto muy dulcemente.

– No, pero… ¿también reparas corazones? – Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

– No… pero se quién puede, valla derecho y busque el local del herrero de corazones, él le ayudara – El hombre sonrió y siguió las instrucciones de la pequeña chica.

Cuando encontró el local, se sintió alegre (dentro de lo que podía sentir), entro al local y vio a un hombre algo bronceado, de cabello rubio y rizado, trabajando de espaldas.

\- ¿Disculpe? Estoy buscando al herrero de corazones – Anuncio Carlisle Cullen, el hombre que buscaba a alguien que reparara su corazón.

– Ese soy yo, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, a sus servicios – Ambos hombre se estrecharon las manos.

Jasper, nuestro herrero de corazones, invito al pobre Carlisle a tomar asiento.

– ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Pregunto Jasper.

– Bueno, una pequeña chica, que vende corazones, me ha dicho que usted puede repararlos… - Carlisle se rasco la nuca, algo acongojado.

– Si, es verdad, ¿Qué puedo hacer por el suyo? – Carlisle saco su corazón de si (N/A: ósea de su pecho, pero sin sangre ni nada grotesco) y se lo mostro al herrero, el corazón estaba bastante roto.

– Me casare en tres días y quiero ser capaz de amar al cien por ciento a mi amada prometida, pero mi corazón está demasiado roto… - Jasper miro con algo de pena al pobre hombre. "Valla… que pena que le hayan hecho tanto daño…" pensó Jasper…

\- Valla…. Eso sí es un daño algo serio… - Dijo, mirando al hombre.

– Mire… si no puede hacer nada… yo…. – Carlisle suspiro.

– Yo nunca he dicho eso, ¿puede dejármelo unos momentos? – Carlisle sonrió y le dio el corazón al herrero.

– Cuídelo mucho por favor – Jasper sonrió.

– No se preocupe, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no garantizo nada, pero le juro que haré lo mejor que pueda, solo necesito tiempo…

\- Claro… - Carlisle salió de la herrería y al pasar de nuevo por el mercado vio a la chica.

\- _¿Le gustaría comprar un corazón? – _Le pregunto a alguien, la mirada de la pequeña y de aquel hombre se cruzaron y Carlisle la saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, a lo cual la pequeña respondió de la misma manera.

Paso la tarde, el herrero trabaja muy arduamente, cuando de pronto, llego Carlisle.

– Disculpe, siento interrumpir tu trabajo – Dijo entrando a la herrería.

\- ¿Hum? ¡Oh!, es usted señor, no se preocupe – Jasper le sonrió a Carlisle.

– Traje pastel – Dijo Carlisle, Jasper sonrío e incito al hombre a sentarse, busco un par de platos, tenedores y un cuchillo para poder disfrutas del pastel de queso con fresas que había traído Carlisle.

\- ¡Mmm!, está muy delicioso – Dijo Jasper feliz mientras comía de su rebana de pastel.

– Me alegro que te guste – Dijo Carlisle.

– Ninguno de mis clientes me había traído algo así antes – Jasper se limpió las migas de pastel de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

– Es lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que está reparando mi corazón – Jasper se sentó bien en la silla y se rasco la cabeza.

– Si…. Hablando de eso…. Faltan algunas piezas que son muy importantes para poder "amar" – Jasper sintió pena al ver como a Carlisle e cambiaba la cara a una de completa tristeza.

– Ya veo…. ¿Entonces nunca podre amar a mi prometida como yo quiero? – Carlisle se sentía muy deprimido. – Ella se merece ser muy amada… - Carlisle sentía ganas de llorar por no poder amar a su querida Esme como él quería.

\- ¡Yo lo arreglare, lo juro! Aún queda algo que puedo hacer – Jasper ya sabía qué hacer y no le importaba el precio, si por ver a aquel hombre feliz tenía que hacerlo… lo haría.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias herrero de corazones

– Ni lo menciones… estoy feliz de poder ayudar – Carlisle salió de la herrería feliz, de saber que aún quedaba una esperanza, prometiendo que mañana vendría.

– Espero que sea suficiente – Se dijo Jasper a sí mismo, tocándose el pecho… justo donde estaba su corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jasper le mostró el corazón reparado a Carlisle, estaba completo.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! – Dijo Carlisle muy feliz, sintiendo como el amor corría por sus venas.

\- ¡Claro! Dije que lo arreglaría – Jasper se sentía orgulloso por su trabajo.

– Es sensacional sentir como el amor corre por mi… - Carlisle sonrió.

\- ¿En- enserio? Que bien…

\- Mi prometida estará muy feliz.

– Oh… estoy seguro que así será – Carlisle se acercó al herrero y le toco el hombro.

– Espero puedas asistir a mi boda… me sentiría muy feliz de que estés allí… - Carlisle se sentía muy agradecido con aquel hombre que había logrado reparar su corazón.

– Por supuesto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El herrero se hallaba llorando, sentado en el callejón de al lado de su local, se sentía muy triste.

\- ¡Oh! Pobre herrero de corazones – Dijo la pequeña que vendía corazones al verlo llorar, se plantó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué siempre le das a otros partes de tu propio corazón? – Pregunto con cierto tono de reclamo… siempre era lo mismo con ese pobre hombre que disfrutaba de reparar los corazones de los demás.

– Mira quien lo dice, ¿Cómo puedes ir tu por allí vendiendo corazones si tú no tienes uno propio? – La chica se medió molesto y puso un puchero, tratando de lucir molesta.

– Es porque ninguno es compatible conmigo – Jasper se limpió las lágrimas.

– Ya veo… entonces dime, ¿Este será acaso compatible contigo? – Jasper le tendió su propio corazón a la pequeña.

\- ¿Me estás dando tu corazón? – La pequeña lloraba de felicidad.

– Solo si está bien para ti – La pequeña se abalanzo sobre el herrero, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¡Muchas gracias herrero de corazones!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pequeña de cabello Negro, sentada en una cama de hospital, en una habitación con máquinas y de color blanco, sonrió, mirando su libro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Pregunto un joven rubio, vestido con una bata blanca.

\- ¡Doctor! – La pequeña le sonrió al ver al doctor, que se sentó a su lado, en una silla que se ubicaba a lado de la cama.

– Mañana es el gran día, fuiste muy afortunada de que encontráramos un donador de corazón a tiempo – La pequeña regreso la mirada a su libro, sonriéndole.

– Si…. El herrero de corazones fue muy amable…

\- ¿Quién? – El doctor Cullen no entendía lo que pequeña quería decir.

– No importa… las personas no lo recuerdan, ni siquiera aquellas a las que ayudo, ¡Pero yo sí y nunca lo olvidare!

* * *

**Espero le halla gustado :3 va muy dedicado a mi prima Jordana que me estuvo chinche y chinche con que la terminara XD lo cual conseguí sacrificando una hora de mi tarea XD pero ñee... esto lo vale :3 espero me dejen sus opiniones sobre que les ****pareció **

**BESOS! :* :* :* :* :* :* **


End file.
